


梦中情人 半藏场合

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 梦游
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 你远比你想象中更爱我





	梦中情人 半藏场合

岛田半藏最近开始在意起一些事，比规划岛田家的未来、如何让岛田帝国更加富有都更让他在意。

“源氏最近都在做什么？”半藏合起父亲留下的合同，对一旁的大管家问道。

 

岛田家的大管家是个神奇的人，关于他年轻时候的传说几乎铺满了整个岛田家的历史。当然，如今这些传奇很难与眼前这个矮老头儿相对应，尤其这个小老头还是个终年被自己白胡子、白头发覆盖的“小毛球”。

“源氏少爷最近很好，少主是听到了什么传言吗？”长长的白胡子耸动了一下，被毛发覆盖的脸上看不出任何的神色。半藏想了几秒，摇了摇头，重新拿回了之前的合同他喃喃自语了一句：“算了……”

 

半藏不认为某些时候的直觉能当做证据，尤其是在战场之外的时候。

可，那之后的异样感越来越强烈，他甚至开始觉得源氏的目光都变得不对劲，那感觉就像、就像是……看着自己猎物的食肉动物——充满了野性的欲望。

 

“源氏！你给我收敛点！”半藏的刀尖指在源氏的面前，可这混小子完全感觉不到他兄长的怒气，源氏反手用木刀挡开了半藏的刀，一个滑步凑到了他哥哥的面前，琥珀色的眼睛颇有深意地打量着眼前和自己有三分相似的脸反问：“哥哥想让我收敛什么？难道你没看到我时时刻刻都在努力扮演你的好‘弟弟’？”

“蠢货！”半藏愤怒地一脚踢向了源氏的小腿，没有丝毫防备的家伙结结实实地摔在了地上，但是他的脸上并没有被打倒的挫败，源氏甚至像是一个胜利者似的冲着半藏笑道：“哥，难道你自己还没有发现吗？”

“发现什么？”

 

源氏没有急着回答，他带着笃定的笑容慢慢地从地上爬了起来，弄脏的道服被他随意丢弃在了角落——已经成长为成年男性的健硕身体唐突地出现在了半藏的眼前，自成年后再也没见过自己弟弟身体的岛田家少主愣住了，随后他不自然地将目光瞥向了另外一边。

“哥，我想你总有一天会发现的。”

运动后身上的余热透过厚厚的道服传递了过来，耳畔呼出的热气拨弄着垂下的发丝，敏感的耳朵被撩骚得有些发痒，源氏看着脸不变色，但耳朵已经红起来的人，忍不住轻轻地咬了上去……

“源氏！”

半藏捂着耳朵刚想教训这个不知天高地厚的弟弟时，犯事的混小子已经带着满脸的得意跑出了道场。

 

 

****“哥哥、哥……你还没发现吗？”热切的吻从眼帘一直延绵到胸口，低沉的爱语不断从身前传来，胸前的乳珠已经被吸允得比平时大上了一倍，可这磨人的前戏还是没有结束，身体不断地发热变得想渴望更多。** **

****叉开的大腿上堪堪挂着被脱下的内裤，被撩拨得挺硬的东西直直地抵着身上人的腹部……可是身上的人还是没有进一步的意愿。** **

****分开的双腿不由自主地缠上了健硕的腰，被撩拨的人就快要急切地将自己送出去了。** **

****“源氏……”** **

 

“不行！”就在自己要主动吻上的瞬间，睡梦中的人突然惊醒，半藏忽地撑起自己的身体，他在黑暗中吐着粗气看着四周情况——漆黑的屋子除了他，没有人任何人。一时间，年轻的少主不知道是该庆幸还是该失落。

“那个混蛋弟弟！”半藏紧握着拳头，被汗浸湿的感觉让他非常不舒服，而且下体黏糊糊的感觉更加让他难堪，但是……

 

****“哥，你还没发现吗？”** **

梦中喃喃的低语再次在耳畔响起，源氏的脸清晰地入侵到脑海中。亲吻、交缠、厮磨、挑逗……这些明明是在梦中的东西却表现得如此真实，大腿根部残留着像是做爱过的感觉，尤其是……

****“半藏，我爱你。”** **

低沉的声音从记忆深处被唤起，半藏的耳尖忽地红透了，他低声骂了一句，霍地就将被子盖到了头顶。

他想，他或许还能有个好觉可以睡。

 

但，事以愿违。

奇怪的梦严重地影响了半藏的睡眠，在岛田家例行的会以上他无数次因为想起梦中的细节而走神，反观平日里总是走神的人今天倒是听得非常认真，源氏甚至破天荒地对父亲提出了自己的看法。

“父亲，我认为……”

****“哥，你还没发现吗……”** **

梦中的眼神和现实中的源氏重叠在了一起，轻咬在大腿根部的感觉再次从脑中传来，撩拨、搔弄、调情……被锻炼得比常人更加健壮的身体在那双手的摆弄下变得异常敏感，接着他会……

 

“够了！”

在脑中的梦还没到达最不可描述的地方时，半藏拍响了桌子唐突地站起。没有人知道为什么大少爷会在此时那么激动地反对，身旁的大管家见状轻声地咳嗽了两下，他冲源氏挥了挥手说：“二少爷的想法是不太成熟，或许我们会有更好的办法。”

源氏没有反对，他扫过半藏铁青的脸色，随手扯开了自己的衣领，并且将衣袖卷到了小臂。

会议继续。

 

 

****“嗯……嗯……慢、慢点……”** **

****双腿盘在精壮的腰上，嘴里含糊的呻吟顺着身上人的律动不自觉得地吐出口，被汗水浸湿的头发粘在了脸颊上，半藏侧过脸一口咬上了撑在脸侧的小臂上，后穴瞬间被塞得更满了，他呜咽着看向了身上的人，却只遭到了更深入地侵犯。** **

****“哥、哥、哥，你到底要什么时候才会发现？”** **

****“源……源氏……嗯！”** **

****双腿被人扛在了肩头，腾空的腰被紧紧地裹着，后穴除了乖顺的吞咽入侵在里面的东西别无选择，身体变得越来越热，理智仿佛就要熔断在结合的地方。** **

 

“……！”

在惊醒的瞬间羞耻感紧随其后，半藏喘着粗重的气愣愣地看着空旷的屋子，这次他没有咒骂也没有检查自己的身体，岛田家的少主紧紧地咬着自己的下嘴唇，梦中的快感和背德的羞耻心煎熬着本就克己的人。

 

为什么如今还会做这样的梦？

为什么它们让人觉得那么真实？

为什么……

 

半藏的双手揪着湿掉的衣襟，指尖被掐得没有了血色，梦境就像堤坝上龟裂出的缝隙，它从心口上一路延绵到心底，曾经被深深埋葬的感情正沿着缝隙丝丝缕缕地泄露出来。

****“哥哥。”** **

那灿烂的笑容就像是从苍穹外照射而来的阳光，它在穿破了花村上空的白云后，透过茂密的枝叶后，斑驳地落在了人的脸上。

****“哥！”** **

贴近时，扑面而来的气息是无法抗拒的荷尔蒙，也是致命的荷尔蒙。

 

“源氏……”

这是不能告诉任何人的秘密。

 

半藏垂下了眼帘，开合的嘴唇随着夏日吵闹的虫鸣声上下动了几下，轻轻的呢喃没有传出狭小的房间内，月光下星星点点的萤火虫低飞在草丛间，它们载着不为人知的秘密飞往最隐秘的未知黑暗。

可是，龟裂的堤坝就算是黏上了泥土也无法阻止它决堤的进程……

 

平日里睿智冷静的眼神正飘忽在眼前的肌肉上，夏日闷热的气候让年轻人身上渗出了薄汗，还没有来得及吞下的矿泉水顺着嘴角一路散进了衣襟里，它们顺着健硕的身体一路滑到了腹部，衬衫上的水渍将衣服里的身体隐隐约约地展露了出来。

 

****“哥哥，再把腿张开点……”** **

****

梦中的声音在脑中响起，半藏不由慌张地撇过眼睛，他拿过手边的书信对侍奉在身侧的大管家说道，“这份信交给山崎组的若头。”

白色毛发下的眼睛露出了一丝精明，老管家接过信件看了眼在不远处练剑的源氏，随后又看了看面前正襟危坐处理公务的半藏，问道：“少主，最近是否发生了令您在意的事情？”

“嗯？哥哥最近发生了什么事情吗？”被问到的人还来不及回道，某个不专心的小子就带着满身的汗臭凑了过来。源氏像是野生动物似的闻了闻大管家手里的信件后，侧过脸冲着半藏问道，“哥，里面写了什么？我好像没有闻到墨水的味道。”

“……你是狗吗？”半藏撇过头，推开了脸凑得太近的源氏，他抬头对大管家说，“里面是空的，父亲说山崎组的若头知道那是什么意思。”

“哦？这就是所谓的施压？”被推开的源氏半点也不顾及半藏的推拒，他嘿咻一声坐在了他兄长大人的身边，接着探出半个身体压在了眼前的书案上，“居然还有给田中组的信、村上组的信……”源氏就像是个有着严重好奇心的孩子，在半藏的书案上到处“寻宝”。

“……”

汗津津的身体比刚才的距离更加靠近，沾湿的衣襟就在半藏的眼下，而露出的小臂……

 

“这是什么？”半藏皱着眉头看向源氏露出的小臂。贪玩的混小子顺着他哥哥的目光看去，只见那健硕的手腕内侧上有着几道鲜明的红色抓，细细长长的痕迹明显是人类指甲的抓痕，有些地方甚至留下了深刻的五指痕迹。

这是什么？什么时候留下的？干什么留下的？明眼人一看便知道了，源氏没有多解释什么，他拉长了自己的衣袖，将别人留下的印记明晃晃地在半藏眼下掩盖了起来。

 

“二少爷，您似乎玩得太过激烈了。”将一切看在眼中的大管家轻咳了一声指出道。

“没办法，我也没想过他会是这样的人。”源氏撑着下巴，对大管家说，“你不觉得总爱在我身上留下痕迹的他意外的可爱……哇啊啊？！哥，你干嘛踢我？！”源氏的话还没有说完，已经被人一脚踢出了长廊。

“不成大器！”

这句话不知是作为兄长的斥责还是因为别的什么，但是在源氏的耳中，这样的话语配上转身离开的背影成为了另外一种理解。岛田家的二少爷仰面躺在地上看着气呼呼远去的人，对身侧的大管家说道：“我就说，他很可爱啊。”

“二少爷，最好还是别太过分。”白胡子老管家拿过半藏书案上的另外几封书信告诫道。

“我很过分吗？”

“在我看来，您的这记猛药还是有点太过。”

源氏撩开了自己的两只衣袖，只见上面因激烈做爱而留下的痕迹遍布了整个手腕：“最近他好像是有点更加严重了。”他喃喃自语着舔了舔刚刚结痂的伤口处，像是品味着什么美好的回忆似的勾起了嘴角。

 

“二少爷，请不要再耽误大少爷的梦游症治疗了。”

 

 

半藏失眠了。

不，更确切地说他是因为害怕梦境而不再想要入睡，强硬的岛田少主甚至为此摄入了超负荷的咖啡因，疲惫的黑影深刻地笼罩在他的身上。

 

不能再延续这个错误了。

不能再让内心的秘密显露出来。

不能再……

 

“哥，你真的那么抗拒发现事实吗？”无奈的叹息从窗口传来，不知道何时呆在那里的源氏正倚着窗框往里看着。

半藏撇开了目光，疲惫地回答道：“回你的房间去。”

“嘿咻！”源氏没有搭理拒绝，他跳进了屋子顺手捡起落在那里的外套，接着他慢慢地走到半藏身前，随后在其面前盘坐下来说道：“半藏，难道你真的觉得自己演技很好？”琥珀色的眼睛在那一瞬间突然变得严肃，他忽地用手里的外套绑住了半藏的双手。

“源氏，你……！”

“哥哥你听说过吗？如果是面对喜欢的人，一个眼神就会泄露心中的秘密。”

“你在说什么？！”

源氏强硬地束缚着半藏的双手，并一手撑在了半藏的耳侧，平日里放浪的人眸子里满是认真，而也就是在这样的眼中只有半藏一个人的身影：“在说你喜欢我的这件事情……”

夏天炎热的温度弥漫在两人之间，湿濡的舌头顺着耳廓挑逗地舔舐着耳道内侧，被调戏人的身体比思想反应得更快，喉咙里不由自主地发出了舒服的呻吟，身体也跟着颤抖了起来。

“这、这是怎……怎么回事？”被欲望逼迫的人低下头气恼地挣扎着，可是侵犯者却十分强硬，源氏熟练地扯开了他兄长大人的衣服，从耳垂一路啃咬到胸口。本应该不熟悉性爱的身体却在此时意外的敏感，它就像是早就身经百战过似的，随着源氏指尖和嘴唇每一次的挑逗给出更加渴求的反应。

“嗯……啊！源氏……住手！”

“哥哥明明是想让我对你做更加深入的事情，不是吗？”附着茧子的手顺着叉开的浴衣一路摸到了大腿根部，手指跟着下流的话语恶意地隔着内裤抚摸着开始无意识收缩的后穴，“哥，你看，你已经很湿了，你想让我插进去……”

“……滚开！”双手被捆绑着、肩膀上只挂着一节浴衣的半藏一脚踢开了趴在他身上的源氏，他靠着墙吐着粗气看着趴在地上的源氏，他吼道，“你他妈的给我解开这东西！我是你哥哥！”

“到现在你还要跟我玩兄弟游戏吗？”源氏捂着被踢的小腹，慢慢地从地上爬起，他看着面前的半藏一件件将自己的外套脱了下来。身体、手臂、背后，只要是能在这具身体上留下痕迹的地方，都被人留下了抓痕和啃咬的痕迹，“真是的，还真是每晚都要在我身上留下痕迹。”

“……”

“为什么撇开目光？”源氏抬起了半藏的下巴，强迫他看向半裸的自己，“哥哥，好好看着你自己留下的杰作。”

“是我……？你在胡说什么？！”半藏惊讶地看着源氏略显得意的眼神，脑海中的梦境断断续续的画面慢慢浮现在眼前。

 

****交缠的肢体、耳畔的爱语、深情的亲吻。** **

****“半藏，我爱你。”** **

 

“大管家说，你得了梦游症。”源氏捏着半藏的耳垂，在其耳边喃喃自语道，“但是不知道为什么，每次梦游症发作，你都会一个人悄悄地跑到我的房间。”

“那……那些都不是梦？”

“不是梦，我们做了，在我的房间里做了好几次。”源氏抱起了半藏将他整个人都压到在了榻榻米上，“每次做完你都会迷迷糊糊地抓着我、嘀咕着我的名字。我真不想把你再送回来，就想这么抱着你、看看你在我怀里醒来的样子。”源氏亲了亲半藏的鬓角有些惋惜。

“……你不要再说了。”

“为什么？你都不知道你自己有多可爱，尤其是我上你的时候……”源氏坏笑着抬起了半藏的脚踝，说道，“每次把你操狠了，你就开始变得又磨人又难伺候。”

湿濡的吻从小腿内侧一直延续到大腿根部，源氏戏弄了两下半藏已经硬起来的地方，抬头望向他那位开始慢慢害臊的兄长大人继续说道：“然后我就会开始慢慢地操你，每一下都顶到你最舒服的位置，你就会紧紧吃着我，抓着我的背，叫得满房间都是你的呻吟……操得久了，你就会不由主地哭出来，随后双腿慢慢地盘上我的腰，不害臊地蹭着我的身体扭动。”

 

露骨的下流话令人气愤，但是一想到这可能是真的……被啃咬过的耳朵顿时变血红，源氏抬起身一把抱紧了半藏，用硬起来的东西暗示性地摩擦着半藏的屁股，他说：“哥哥你都不知道，梦游的你在床上有多浪……”

“够了！你给我住口！”

“为什么？我在细心地为你阐述你至今没有发现的事实。”源氏亲吻着半藏的眼帘，解开他手腕上的束缚，“哥，你为什么不承认呢？你明明也喜欢我，我们做不成兄弟的，你很清楚。”

“……”

“我不想只当你梦中的爱人。”

两张相似的脸慢慢地靠在了一起，半藏低着眼眸，而源氏却执意用鼻尖一次次触及半藏的，琐碎的文亲昵地撒在了柔软的眼帘上。渐渐地，低下的眼眸终于正视起了眼前的人，他颤抖着手同样抚上了源氏的。

“你到底什么时候才能学会克制？”

“抱歉，在你身上我学不会了，半藏。”源氏勾起了嘴角，他将满脸忐忑的半藏慢慢地压在了榻榻米上，随后轻轻地抵上眼前的额头说道，“你想知道在你梦游的时候，我操过你多少次吗？”

 

垫在身下的浴衣已经完全湿透，被扛在肩膀上的脚踝上满是赤红的牙印，抬起的臀部上满是被揉出来的手印，半藏侧过身，他的眼中满是湿润的情欲，理性早就蒸发在一次次的缠绵中，被吻得发肿的口中含糊地吐着呻吟，像是再说“不要了”但又像是在说“慢点”。

“哥，我还是不够……”源氏亲吻了半藏的脸颊后，又一口咬上了红肿乳头，沙哑的喉咙里已经叫不出声了，可被塞得满满的后穴还是有所反应，它又把在里面肆意侵犯的东西咬得更紧了。

源氏低声的“唔”了一句，抬起半藏的腰又是几次深入的挺进。而半藏已经射不出任何东西的前端只是涓涓地吐着像是液体的东西，痉挛的双腿已经无法在盘起，它们颤抖着被人拉开更大的角度，接受更深入的侵犯。

“半藏、半藏、半藏……”对于这个人的爱意已经深入骨髓，恨不得将自己身上每一寸都与他融为一体，“我爱你。”

“你这个……笨蛋弟弟。”

当双手紧紧交缠在一起时，这段由梦游开始的坦诚终于成了最终的两情相悦。

 

-End-


End file.
